


First Gen Shiny Search

by ServantIndo



Series: Pack Pokemon Adventure [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, Pokemon - Freeform, shiny searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantIndo/pseuds/ServantIndo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nest of harpies brings Derek to Peter's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Gen Shiny Search

Derek sighed as he walked up the steps to his uncle's apartment. He loved his uncle, he really did, but any time they needed information from him, they got info more coded then Deaton's babble.

Knocking on the door, he waited. He mentally went over the information Stiles was able to find on the Monster of the Week (Stiles's words, not his) still turning it over in his head that there was a nest of harpies in Beacon Hills. 

Derek raised an eyebrow after a few minutes. His uncle usually answered rather quickly when he was home. Listening carefully, he heard a single steady heartbeat. Curious, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with the key Peter gave him months ago. 

Walking in, he did not expect to see is uncle sitting in a window seat, holding a silver colored 3DS. Standing in front of Peter with a brow raise he gently asks, "Uncle what are you doing?"

Peter grumbles a bit under his breath before looking up. "I'm trying to find a shiny Mew in Wonder Trade. I already have my GTS set up, but no one seems to want to trade a shiny Arceus for a shiny Mew. It's the only first-gen shiny I'm missing."

Derek's brow rose higher and higher at each word out of his uncles mouth. "I… I didn't know you played Pokemon."

Peter looked back down this game. "I'm trying to get all of the first three gens as shiny. I'm still working on two and three, but all I'm missing of one is Mew as a shiny."

Derek stared at Peter for a moment before blurting out, "I have a few, you can have one."

Peter looked up quickly. "H-How? How did you even get more than one?" 

Derek shrugged. "Wonder trading. Used to catch random Pokemon to send out, but now Stiles gives me some of the ones he breeds to send out, especially on Wednesdays."

Peter raised a eyebrow. "Why Wednesdays?"

Derek laughed. "Wonder Trade Wednesday of course. It starts at five. It's how I got a few shiny Enteis." Derek shrugged. "So what are you willing to give for one of my shiny Mew?"

Peter hummed a bit. "Anything you looking for?"

Dirt chuckles. "Yeah, I'm looking for a shiny Shaymin. But I'll pretty much take any shiny legendary to see if I can get one in the GTS."

Peter nodded. "I don't have a Shaymin but maybe for shiny Celebi? I have two."

Derek nods. "Sounds good." Thinking for a moment, Derek tilts his head. "If you come by on Wednesday, I'll show you Wonder Trade Wednesday. Though I do recommend a full box of decent Pokemon to send out. And we can do the trade then."

Peter smiles and nods. "So... Dear nephew, what did you stop by for?"

Derek looks confused for a moment before his eyes go wide. "Oh! We have a nest of harpies here. We need to get rid of them. Neither Allison, nor Stiles can figure it out."

Peter thinks for a moment. "The best way to make them leave is to feed them."

Derek quirked a brow. "That's it? Just feed them a bunch of food?"

Peter nodded. "Hungry creatures, harpies. Feed them a veritable buffet, and after they finish, they will leave."

"Thanks," Derek mumbled as he turned to leave. Waving over his shoulder, he mumbled out a "see you Wednesday," before going on a list of things for a veritable feast for a nest of harpies.

Peter shook his head with a soft smile, going back to his game. He couldn't wait for Wednesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Trade Wednesday is awesome. Definitely part of the NappyNation. If you play pokemon and have not seen it, i would recommend it. I have gotten 3 shiny Enteis because of it.


End file.
